Motoko Kurusu
'Motoko Kurusu ' (操栖 モトコ, Kurusu Motoko) is one of the few teachers who went to class recursion to Guam. She is currently travelling as part of Kouichi's Group, and believes that he would be the one to save everyone on the island. Appearance Motoko is a female of small stature for her age, having short black hair and large brown eyes. She has a small chest and waist, but her hip size is huge compared to the other females of the series. She wears a top that is tucked into her skirt rather long skirt. The top is long-sleeved and coloured pure white with numerous buttons on her arm area and collar. Attached to her collar, she also has a bright red bow. The long skirt she's wearing extends to her mid thigh and is a tight, pure black skirt. She is usually seen with glasses on, which are also coloured black. Lastly, she wears a pair of white sneakers. She is also sometimes seen wearing brown ears with darker tips. Personality Motoko has been shown to have a protective attitude towards her students. She has been noted for knowing a lot about them and actually wants all her students to participate in activities. She's easygoing and has a cheerful demeanour. Despite her sometimes clumsy actions, she has been shown as a teacher to know a variety of different information. She's a character who has given hope to the others around her and also has a sign of being determined in being of help, despite being mostly helpless. She worries about all her students and when one doesn't offer any enthusiasm in class, she tries to introduce them to do more things. She is very optimistic and always wants to do her best. She is also quite naive, believing Kouichi Yarai when he said that wearing cat ears would stop the animals from attacking them. History Motoko had graduated from a university and soon after that became a math teacher. She was the homeroom teacher for the 3rd year, class 4 students and was often considered a kind and caring teacher considering she often tries to get everyone to participate together. Despite being commonly exposed to Akira Sengoku’s and other students many pranks, she is very nice about it and only considers them small, fun pranks without any harm intended and sometimes even she is included in his pranks. Yuki Sakuma mentioned that her lunch used to be taken by Akira as a punishment for losing the rock-paper-scissor game. Chronology Wonderful World arc Motoko makes her first appearance telling Kanako Oomori that it was alright that she had spilt the beverage on her, considering it was just a little stain. As Kanako leaves, she stretches her arms and yawns only for Ugen Kokonoe to tell her to reflect on what had happened at Guam. She states that calling them problematic is a bit too much and smiles as Ugen begins to go on about how Akira had caused him so many hardships where she smiles defending him stating that they're only small pranks. At the same time, as Ugen mentions Kouichi, her eyes widen only for them to eventually get interrupted as the plane began to shake. Upon arriving on the island, it was unknown what she was doing throughout the nights however it is assumed she did stay at the plane and even help search for the other missing people. However, during the panic after the Andrewsarchus attack, she is seen in Makoto Morita’s recording of the plane panic. When the panic was happening, she was being held down by two male students. As she was pinned and gagged by one, her shirt was seen opening revealing her stomach and bra whilst the other proceeds to pull his pants down. She was crying as this happened, however as the fatter male student is kicked in the face and sent flying away from her, she was about to say her name as he kicks the one grabbing her from behind too. Thanking Kouichi as she closes up her shirt she listens to him as he walks away. As he says goodbye, Motoko quickly follows him telling him to wait as she rushes after him followed by other delinquent students. A few days later, she is seen with Cat Ears on panting and sweating a lot as she walks through the forest with Ono, Mikoshiba and Itou as she recalls what had happened on the plane with Kouichi. She remembers that she had just followed without thinking properly, despite there being other students at the area too. As Itou shouts her name, she corrects him to call her his teacher stating that she has told him many times. As Itou tells her that Kouichi is gone, she was shocked asking how it had happened again. As the three delinquents begin to shake and panic, she simply looks at them remarking in her head that these students are thinking the exact same thing as she is. Despite Kouichi being missing, she encourages the three to stand up and supports the idea that they should look for Kouichi together. Eventually making their way to a small rocky mountain, she begins to climb it with the others. Realizing how mysterious Kouichi is, she begins to remember how Kouichi was always alone despite him and Akira both being trouble makers, they were complete opposites. Noting how he never came to school, didn't participate in events, she remembered she was actually happy he decided to come onto the trip to Guam. As she arrives at the peak, she remembers her hopes were betrayed and that Kouichi is not someone to blame for her own misfortune. Struggling to get up as she recalls Kouichi's fight with the soldiers, she eventually makes it to the top first and sees Kouichi. Alarmed, she gasps and soon shouts his name. As he turns around, she was about to repeat only for the other three to quickly run over to him and check out the deceased deer. Walking over and pointing at her ears she's wearing and states that Kouichi was right,with these on they didn't get attacked by animals only for him to state it was a lie where she exclaims in shock, realizing she got tricked. Epidemic arc Motoko was walking ahead of her group when she suddenly was surrounded by a group of Nemegtbaatar Gobiensis. She screamed for help, only to find Akira and Rion Akagami came to her aid. She felt relieved to see them and soon more of Akira's friends came to see what happened. When Akira asked if she was alone, she replied that she travels with Kouichi's Group. Kouichi and the boys then ransacked cave Akira's group was inhabited. She tried to stop them, but they didn't listen to her, until Kouichi ordered them to search for food. Near the lake Motoko saw Kouichi tear Rion's shirt and she asked him what was he doing. Kouichi left the scene without an explanation to herm, but he did leave an advice about Rion's shoulder. Akira wondered what kind of guy is Kouichi, when Motoko told Akira that Kouichi isn't a bad kid. She told Akira Kouichi's history about his mother and father, who works at a foreign corporation. At night she and Akira's Group heard some noise in the jungle. Akira and Kouichi went and investigated the noise. They came back to the cave with Ono, Itou and Mikoshiba with bruises. The next morning she arrived at the lake to see Akira's Group. She talked about the various personalities within Akira's Group. She was astounished that Akira is their leader. She herself got along with Kouichi and the boys. She will try her best, so everyone can all go home together. Akira's Group was all pumped up to leave the island. They turned and saw Motoko has fallen down on the ground. Even Kouichi and the boys came to see her. Back in the cave, she lie helplessly on the leaves bed. Motoko thought she has a cold. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. Rion noticed Motoko's eyes are red. Kanako came to the same conclusion. Kazuma Saji noticed they can't help her since there isn't a doctor around. Kouichi forced Akira's Group to leave the cave. When the boys started to feel the same as her, Akira's Group came back to tend them. When she came too from her fever, she stopped Kouichi from leaving the cave alone. Motoko still wanted to be his chaperon. With that Kouichi carried her and left the cave. At a meadow she started to feel better to walk on her own. Adult Camp arc Her image was seen in Akira's mind when he counted the people his group encounters after the incident. Brain Loss arc Kouichi and Motoko wandered through some meadow land when they accidently fell through a sinkhole. They tried to find a way out by walking through the tunnels. Inside they encountered some weird animals living down there. Kouichi used his legs to kick the animals away. Motoko found it odd that Kouichi kicks the animal so easily. She still considered them as living animals. Kouichi admitted that he's the one who got them lost. In the dark they heard Rion's voice calling out to her. Motoko was amazed that they find Rion and Yuki here. Rion explained to Motoko and Kouichi what happened down here. With no reason Kouichi requested Rion to move a few cm to the right. Miyajima landed hard where Rion supposed to be. They headed out to find the others. Motoko wondered what's the plan after they find the others. They didn't know a way out of here. Kouichi turned and confessed he knows a way out. Motoko was angry at Kouichi for not telling to them. Kouichi asked Rion to look down on the underground water and then he ran further into the tunnel. The girls and Motoko chased after him. They arrived at the place where Rion and the others first fell down. Kouichi explained to them the sinkhole could also be a way out of here. Motoko got scared by the rockface wall. Kouichi explained the nature of the face cause by the brain. Aftward Kouichi shyly asked the three girls for their weights. They were stunned by the question. One by one the girls climbed on Kouichi's shoulder. Kouichi stood at the base while Rion and Motoko are standing in the middle and Yuki on top. Motoko warned Kouichi not to look up. Yuki climbed out of the sinkhole and Rion asked Yuki to search for a rope for them. Kouichi and Rion headed back into the tunnel to search for Akira, while Motoko waited for Yuki to return. Yuki came back with a rope. Motoko used the rope and climb up all the way out of the sinkhole. They waited for the others to return. After a while Kouichi and Rion brought back the rest of Akira's Group and Arita. Kouichi climbed up first with Kanako on his arms and Miina Isurugi (Fake) on his leg. Miina, Kanako, Kouichi, Yuki and Motoko were above the ground when the flash flood hit the cave. They watched as the others fleed into the tunnel. Later on they saw Akira and his friends came out on the riverside. They rested at a nearby forest. Motoko covered Kanako up with her jacket. When Kanako was asleep, Motoko talked to Rion and Yuki. She was holding some straws when she suddenly hears Kouichi's laughing. As Kouichi walked away from Akira, she followed after him. School arc Her image was seen when Akira dreamt about school with all of his friends. Cursed Mountain arc Kouichi and Motoko climbed up the mountain and reached the top. There they viewed the landscape of the island. At the top they found Makoto Morita's Pile of Rocks with a shirt stuck inside. Kouichi made Motoko promise not to reveal what they saw on at the peak to everyone. While walking down the mountain they encountered a trio students of Saki Segawa, Michika Matsumoto, and Makiko Shigeno. Fight or Flight arc Motoko took the girls to a river to refresh themselves. Meanwhile Kouichi went on a patrol around the area. She was glad that Kouichi and her met the three girls after coming down the mountain. Makiko, Michika and Saki were glad to see their teacher too. They didn't climb up the mountain instead they went around it. Saki asked her what they saw on the top. Motoko lied to her because of her promise to Kouichi. When she told the girls that she and Kouichi will take care of them, the girls suddenly stopped talking. Makiko and Michika didn't like him, because Kouichi is dangerous and a delinquent at school. Motoko calmed the girls by saying Kouichi isn't a bad kid. She compared Akira as Kouichi's friend. The girls didn't like Akira also. Saki added she can't trust Kouichi at all and she knew him very well. Kouichi disgraced her so much that she felt like dying. Motoko wondered what Kouichi did to her. Kouichi and Saki come from two different worlds. She couldn't even think of a time when they come in contact with each other. Saki stepped out the bath first. Motoko and the girls went after her. Kouichi came back from patrol. He told her to get ready, they are leaving the area. Saki and Kouichi were having a heavily discussion. Saki slapped Kouichi's face and left the group. Motoko told Kouichi to chase after her. Before Kouichi left, he told Motoko to get ready when they come back. He didn't like this place. Motoko, Makiko and Michika were waiting for Kouichi and Saki for a while. She had enough and decided to go after them. Makiko and Michika prefered to wait for them, but they were worried about Saki. Motoko was curious what Kouichi did to Saki. After searching Kouichi and Saki in the forest, they found them in an open field. Motoko called out for them. Kouichi and Saki were stunned to see them. A Chalicotherium jumped a huge leap and caught Kouichi on its claws. Kouichi crashed against a tree and fell down on the ground. Motoko and the girls were calling out for him and it caught the attention of the Chalicotheriums. The Chalicotheriums slowly walked toward them. Motoko tried to protect the girls by standing in front of them. She didn't know what to do and she glanced at Kouichi on the ground. A Chalicotherium leapt forward and smashed the ground apart near Motoko. Someone called out Kouichi's name. Kouichi slowly got up. It caught the attention of Motoko, the girls and the Chalicotheriums. The Chalicotheriums had the girls surrounded and Kouichi were the only one to save them. Motoko got a idea and used a stick to hit a Chalicotherium. The Chalicotherium noticed Motoko and tried to slash her. She escaped the Chalicotherium and ran toward the forest. The Chalicotherium managed to slash her shirt off. Motoko noticed Kouichi stood still in front of the Chalicotherium. She wondered what's Kouichi's plan. Kouichi quickly grabbed a hold on the Chalicotherium's claw and he ripped it off its finger. The Chalicotherium howled in pain. The others heard that and together they fled into the forest. Motoko found Kouichi quite clever by using the Chalicotherium's strength against them. Out of nowhere she saw Saki hugged Kouichi for no reason. Motoko, Makiko, and Michika went back to the river to clean Motoko's wound. Makiko and Michika were worried about Saki who is with Kouichi at the moment. Motoko still wanted to know what went wrong between the two. After patching up her wound, they headed back to Kouichi and Saki. She asked Kouichi if something happens between them. Kouichi refused to answer that question. She glansed at the girls and wondered what to do with them. Kouichi had no choice but to bring them along until they meet some other people. Motoko recalled what Kouichi had said on the mountain. She thought instead of Akira, Kouichi will save them all. Kouichi's Group headed out to solve the mystery of the island. Gigantopithecus arc Her image was briefly seen when Kazuma recalled his encounters on the island. Animal Battle arc Her image was briefly seen when Shirou Mariya mentions the people whom have died on the island already. Lighthouse arc After walking for many days Kouichi's group arrived at the beach. Motoko and the girls were glad to see the ocean. Next to the shore they found a smashed Raft. Kouichi discoverd teeth marks on the Raft's wood piece. Kouichi knew that there's something in the sea. Motoko thought they come to the sea to escape. It wasn't Kouichi's plan to escape. Solving the island's mystery has been Kouichi's highest prioity. Motoko recalled Kouichi said mystery once before. She asked him what he means. Kouichi emptied his pocket and showed the girls a handful of rocks samples. He asked them if they notice something different about them. Motoko and the girls couldn't notice anything wrong with it. Kouichi revealed that the mountain before was made by man. She couldn't believe that the ('Cursed') Mountain that they had to climb was man-made. Kouichi asked the group how a mountain is made in the first place. Nobody knew an answer. Kouichi explained two ways that mountains are made. Later he showed them his hand again with the same rock samples. They noticed now a big different on various rock samples. Among the rock samples Kouichi revealed one rock sample is actually plastic. Motoko thought someone could leave their trash on the mountain. Kouichi thought it also, but he collected samples from various point on the mountain. It is made of different kind of rocks. Motoko still wasn't buying his story. Kouichi told them two man-made mountains in Japan and even one in Germany. Motoko was daydreaming when Kouichi snaps her out of it. Kouichi found it weird that his teacher hasn't notice anything before. Motoko did graduate from university, but she wasn't good with science. After all she is a math teacher. She didn't like the weird look from Kouichi's face when she tells him that. When the sun started to set down, Motoko and Saki were gathering woods for a Campfire. She noticed Saki isn't succesful making a fire. Motoko offered to make one herself. From out of nowhere Saki asked Motoko if she's quite close to Kouichi. Motoko didn't reply to that question, but she noticed some changes on Kouichi since they have been on the island. She remained her teacher and she needed to stay with him. Saki didn't believe that story, because she liked Kouichi. Motoko was stunned by the confession. Saki asked her the same question again. Motoko still stated there's nothing between them. Saki didn't believe her because Motoko is a woman too. Immediately after that Saki walked away. Kouichi noticed his teacher has lit a fire. Motoko turned to see Kouichi's half-naked body. Her face immediately turned red from it. Kouichi had to jump into the water to catch the fish after his line broke. He placed the fish above the fire and told Motoko to eat some of it. Kouichi smiled at her. In her mind she recalled Saki saying she can't trust her, she's a woman too. Motoko hadn't thought about it before Saki said to her.(TBC 92_14) Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Quotes *(Thinking) "Kouichi Yarai is a peculiar pupil... while fellow problem child Akira Sengoku is a class clown and the type that draws people to himself ... Kouichi Yarai is the opposite. Always... Alone. Only coming to school when he feels like it. Never participating in school events. And yet... he readily consented to go on the Guam school excurstion. I was so happy thinking my enthusiasm had finally gotten through to him... But then... he dashed my hopes just as swiftly. That day in Guam... I finally understood clearly that he was way beyond my reach... However.. He does have magnetism...! A powerful magnetism that draws people to him and doesn't let them go...!! That's the kind of student Kouichi Kouichi is." *(To Akira's Group ) "I'll work real hard too... so let's all go home together! Yes, we have to get home ! I swear to deliver you home safely to your parents! Or else this school excursion of mine .. will never end." *(About Kouichi Yarai )'' "But I'm worried about him...! I can't just stay quiet and wait around for him to come back."'' *(About Kouichi Yarai ) ''"I can't say this outloud or else it will be favoritism, but I don't think Akira will be the one to save us, Kouichi will be the one to save us all!" '' Trivia *It was mentioned that Motoko's uncle was the one who taught her how to swim in the old days. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teacher Category:Class 4 Category:Alive Category:Kouichi's Group